Kessho Aoike
Kessho Aoike is a main Cure from Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Crystal. Appearance She has dark blue hair tied in a messy updo and silvery blue eyes. Her uniform for Itsutsu Hoshi Academy is a pink blazer over a white dress shirt, a pink neck ribbon, a pink skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. For PE, she wears a white T-shirt, pink shorts, and sneakers. For ballet, she wears a light blue camisole tunic, white tights, and blue ballet slippers. Her Yoiyumeo Patisserie outfit is a pink dress with short poofy sleeves with cuffs with blue stripes and a bell-shaped skirt; a white hat with a blue band tied to the right, a blue chest bow with a yellow flower-shaped brooch, a white apron with two pairs of gold buttons and mint green lining, a blue scallop frill, and a blue sash; and blue boots. For the school festival, she is part of the fairytale ballet in the role of Princess Aurora. As Spica in Search for a Star, she wears a yellow leotard, a short orange shawl with a diamond shaped broach in the middle, white short gloves with paw like designs to it, pink cat ears and a tail and yellow pointe shoes. As Cure Crystal, her hair turns cyan tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn icy blue, and she wears a blue top with a sky blue sailor scarf tied in a bow at the end with blue button like decorations down the front, a light blue skirt with a beaded belt, blue short gloves, white tights, and blue ballet slippers with laces up to her knees. As Crystal Spark, her ponytail becomes volumized and grows to her feet and her eyes turn lighter her outfit changed, she losses her collar and her top turns white earning a blue corset with blue crystal buttons, she gains losses the tutu as it turned into two skirts with the top being light blue with the under skirt was white as a pointed over skirt with diamonds hanging off the bottoms of the over skirt, white short sleeves with long bell shaped with a white and light blue sleeves, a light blue crown with dark blue ribbons attatched to the sides of the crown, and blue boots instead of the ballet slippers. In the second season, her hair is tied half up in a beehive with the rest falling down to her waist turning Tiffany blue and her eyes turn Cornflower, her top is now long sleeved with frills along the top and bottom of the sleeves pale blue chest bow, Tiffany blue colored pumpkin shorts with a dark blue sash, the tights are now pale blue, and her ballet slippers are now knee length blue boots. Personality She is shy but not soft spoken when it comes to stopping fights in ballet club or just need to speak out against something. She tends to have not much confidence in her ballet and does it only to make her mother happy. She seems to have a love sea animals as seen with her room with many plushies of sea animals and the walls decorated like under the sea. Background Childhood While growing up, Kessho was always pushed into training in ballet but never really got into it. She faced bullying in the class due to her mother giving her 'Special Treatment' as they said. The only real joy and fun she had was visiting her uncle or going to the Aquarium with her father. In all seriousness she did like Ballet for watching but not doing it. The only one who knows her thoughts on ballet next to her father is her sister Kamiko who listens to every complaint and sorrow. Becoming Cure Crystal She purpously dropped her shoe in hopes of not doing ballet that day but was surprise when Amaiko appeared with shoe in hand and hands it over. A little annoyed but didn't blame her, she invites her to watch her and the club practice. Etymology Kessho...Crystal Aoike...Blue/Green Pond Cure Crystal "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Tough Yet Beautiful Treat! Cure Crystal!" "タフでありながら美しいトリート！キュアクリスタル！" " Tafudearinagara utsukushī torīto! Kyuakurisutaru!" Cure Crystal is Kessho Aoike's alter ego using her Candilet and saying "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat!" Attacks: * Crystal Bombardment Crystal Spark Crystal Spark is one of her upgraded forms using her crystal spinner. Her attack that is not a combined attack is "Crystal Diamond Shower!" Trivia * Her birthday is on February 29. Category:Blue Cures